


Lucky in love

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Body Positivity, Encouragement, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: Dwalin puts his wife's mind at ease when she's feeling insecure.





	Lucky in love

Dwalin discarded his tunic on an armchair and stretched himself with a grunt as he pulled his undershirt over his head, sighing with the mellow, sleepy contentment born of good food, merry company, and the ceremonial tasting of the summer’s first brewing of ale.

His eyes wandered to look fondly at her where she stood before the wardrobe in her nightdress, her hair falling in waves over her shoulders and the curves of her body shadowed by the candlelight through the delicate fabric, though a frown furrowed his brow when he noticed that she was occupied with folding her freshly laundered shifts with more vehemence than the task usually demanded.

“Are you coming to bed, love?”

She said nothing, but continued her work, determinedly smoothing a neat bundle of white linen on a shelf.

He cocked his head in curiosity, going to lean against the wardrobe where she couldn’t avoid his gaze.

**“So you’re giving me the silent treatment now?”**

Fabric fluttered in the air with a snap, wrinkles forcefully shaken from its folds.

“Grinia had enough to say to you for both of us,” she muttered, pressing a neat crease into a pair of smallclothes before placing them in a drawer.

“Grinia?” His frown deepened. “What’s she got to do with anything?”

“Oh, don’t pretend you didn’t notice her fawning over you at the feast, fluttering her eyelashes and looking for all the world as though she’d like to have _you_ for dessert. She’s always fancied you,” she said, still refusing to look at him as she added, “not that you did anything to discourage her.”

It took all of Dwalin’s restraint not to chuckle. “Have you gone addlepated, lass? I was only being polite to her…and you know I can’t spare a glance for any woman but you.”

“I can’t imagine why,” she said, dropping a tunic back into the laundry basket and going to sit forlornly on the edge of the bed, “when I look like…like…like a cow fattened for the market!”

She burst into tears, and Dwalin’s heart twisted with sympathy as he went to her, sinking to his knees on the floor before her.

“Shhh, love,” he soothed, “don’t take on so.”

“It’s true,” she insisted tearfully.

“ _Azyungal_ ,” he smiled, placing his hands reverently on her swollen belly between them, nearly covering it with the span of his sturdy fingers. “You’re carrying my child…you’re more beautiful than you’ve ever been.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not, either,” he promised. “Look at this perfect, round belly that shelters our babe,” he caressed her lovingly and pressed a kiss to its curve through the fabric of her gown, his smile growing playful as his hands drifted upward to cradle her breasts. “And your pretty apples that I love so much…well, they’re more like melons now, aren’t they, and what man in his right mind would object to that?”

“ _Dwalin_ ,” she giggled in spite of herself, her cheeks warming, and ruefully arched an eyebrow. “And my bloated ankles?”

“Especially your bloated ankles,” he chuckled, taking her face in his hands to wipe away the tracks of her tears with his thumbs. “Lass, my heart’s tattooed with your name, sure as my skin, and there’s not a dwarrowdam alive who could turn my head when I’ve got you by my hearth and in my bed.”

“Oh, Dwalin,” she sniffled, throwing her arms around his shoulders to hold him close. “ **I’m sorry.** I don’t know what comes over me these days…I’m laughing one moment and crying the next. I _am_ addlepated.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, tenderly stroking her hair. “Well, you’re doing important work, growing our wee pebble,” he teased gently. “And since it was my old warhammer started it growing in the first place, I reckon I can be patient with you when you’re out of sorts.”

“I love you, my Dwalin,” she murmured, showering his face with kisses. 

“I love you more,” he vowed, chasing her lips to kiss her, and she laughed, her heart light once again.

“Impossible.” She rubbed her belly as the baby jostled, smiling at him. “This little one is the luckiest child in the world. You’ll be as wonderful a father as you are a husband.”

“Not long now,” he marveled, placing his hand beside hers and beaming at the nudge of a tiny limb beneath his palm. “And I promise you, _azyungal_ …it’s me who’s the lucky one.”


End file.
